Failling For You
by jipsy2000
Summary: Que pouvez bien donc penser Sasori et Deidara,lors de leur dernier combat? Cet one-shot,composé en deux parties,retracent leurs dernières pensées.Rien de très joyeux,mais ça me tenait à coeur.Merci pour vos lectures et commentaires.


Ce grand one-shot sera compose en deux parties : le premier sur les pensées de Sasori, avant sa mort, le deuxième, comme vous l'auriez deviné, sur celles de Deidara.

Personnages : Sasori /Deidara

Disclamer : seul l'one-shot est de moi, ni le manga, ni les personnages ne m'appartiennent

Les personnages ne sont pas vraiment reliés à leur véritable caractère, je précise toutefois qu'il n'y a pas de présence, ni même de mention d'un quelconque lemon.

Reviews acceptées avec plaisir, si vous avez des idées de couples à me donner, je suis preneuse.

_Sasori:_

C'est ridicule. Je suis en plein combat, qui s'annonce mortel et c'est à toi que je pense. Dangereux, ça. Je sens les attaques de mes adversaires me frôlaient. C'est évident, tellement je suis loin de ce combat. Seuls mes réflexes me sauvent la mise. Car c'est à toi que je pense. A tes yeux bleus. Tes cheveux blonds. Ta voix. Je pourrais tout détailler pendant des heures. Car une personne comme toi est impossible à trouver. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais avant de te rencontrer. Je ne voyais en toi qu'un gamin insupportable, qui serait plus un poids qu'autre chose. Alors qu'au contraire, tu m'as fait découvrir des sentiments que je n'aurais jamais pensé éprouver. L'amour, je crois que c'est comme ça qu'on appelle ça. Je n'ai pas compris au début. Puis, lorsque pendant des missions, je te voyais en difficultés, et que j'étais mort de peur, terrifié à l'idée que tu ne t'en sortes pas. Et oui, c'est la seule chose que je déteste chez toi. Je suis éternel, tu n'es qu'éphémère. Lors de nos discussions sans fin sur nos conceptions de l'art, c'est ça que j'essais de te faire comprendre Qu'un jour, tu ne seras plus là alors que moi je serais toujours ici. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que je ressentirais si cela arrive. Et si le Kyubi et son sensei arrivait à t'avoir ? Et si je ne voyais plus ton sourire habituel, lorsque que j'en aurais fini avec ma vieille grand-mère et cette ninja de Konoha ? Si tu me laissais tout seul ?

Oups, j'ai bien failli y rester, je devrais me concentrer. Tiens, tiens… « Papa » et « Maman ». Les premiers êtres humains que j'ai aimés. Bien que ce n'est rien à voir avec toi. Et voilà, je divague encore ! Comme au premier jour où tu es rentré dans ma vie, et dans mon cœur en même temps. Sais-tu au moins que tu es ma seule raison de vivre ? Il paraît que le bonheur réside parfois en une seule personne. Tu es mon bonheur. C'est vrai que cela doit être dangereux de tout miser sur une seule âme…Mais bon sang, tu es tout ce qui me reste, tout ce que j'aime, tout ce qui me fait tenir debout ! Mais j'ai ce mauvais pressentiment. Tu es déjà en mauvais état après avoir affronter le gamin, Gaara, je crois. Et je te vois soudainement mort. Terrassé par ce ninja blond. Et cette simple pensée me fait tout oublier. Plus rien n'existe. Oui, je te vois mort. Sans vie, étendu sur le sol, baignant dans ton sang. Je reste stupidement planté là, cette image passant en boucle.

Je vois les deux marionnettes de mes défunts parents foncer sur moi. Et je ne bouge toujours pas. Cet assaut sera mortel. Leurs lames sont dirigées vers mon cœur. Celui qui ne bat plus que pour toi. Voilà, c'est la fin. Je vais mourir sans pouvoir te dire tout ça. Sans pouvoir te dire à quel point je t'aime. Mon ange blond… Inaccessible, comme tous les anges. Si tu es parmi eux en ce moment, je meurs heureux : tués par parents, que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer et de regretter. Et avec toi dans mes pensés. Si par chance, tu as survécu à ce combat que j'imagine, tu risques de rire. Moi qui me disais éternel, gisant au milieu de tout ces pantins. C'est ridicule.

_Deidara:_

Tu n'aurais jamais dû me laisser seul. Depuis ce jour où je t'ai retrouvé sans vie, ton cœur transpercé par ces deux marionnettes. Représentations de ton père et de ma mère, je me trompe ? Quelle ironie de mourir de la main de ses propres armes ! Comme celle d'aimer un criminel incapable d'éprouver autre chose que la haine, l'indifférence… Un peu comme le ninja qui me met en sacrée mauvaise posture. Foutus Uchiha ! Je les déteste… Qu'ils soient maudits, Itachi et son enfoiré de petit frère ! Et le fait que ton image soit la seule chose auquel je puisse penser n'arrange rien.

Hum… Les coups pleuvent. Je ne serais bientôt plus capable de le combattre avec des techniques de base. Je vais devoir faire la grande explosion finale, je le sens. De toute façon, je m'en fous. Depuis que t'es parti, plus rien ne compte. Je vivais seulement pour ces moments avec toi, tu sais ? Ces rares sourires que tu m'accordais. Ces quelques conversations, même si on se chamaillait souvent. Je ne vivais que pour toi. Pour cet amour impossible que j'essayais de ne pas te dévoiler. Tu n'aurais pas pu comprendre. Comprendre que tu m'as sauvé la vie. Comprendre que, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai su que c'était toi que j'avais toujours attendu. Mais rien n'y fait, je dois être maudit. La seule fois dans ma vie où je pourrais avoir la chance d'être heureux, je ne peux qu'entrapercevoir ce bonheur, l'effleurer tout au plus. Tu sais… Tous ces moments que j'ai passés près de toi. Si je pouvais les définir, je parlerais d'émerveillement. Oui, c'est le mot. Je n'étais d'aucun village, rien qu'un déserteur. Tu m'as inventé un monde. Je me disais souvent que maintenant que je connais ce sentiment, même si tu es loin de moi, je ne serais plus jamais seul car tu existes quelque part. Mais tout le problème est là. Tu es parti trop loin. Tu n'existes plus. Alors que moi je suis tombé pour toi, je t'ai aimé depuis le début. Mon démon rouge…

Hum… Je perds mon temps avec mes attaques. Ce gosse a le dessus, et même si ça me tue de le reconnaitre, les Uchiha sont bel et bien des ninjas hors du commun. Et puis merde ! Pourquoi je m'entête alors que je sais que c'est perdu d'avance ! Je n'ai aucune dette envers cette organisation qu'est l'Akatsuki. Je ne vois plus l'intérêt de continuer à me battre. Je vais donc utiliser ma technique ultime. Celle que tu détestais tant, que tu trouvais stupide car elle mettait fin aux jours de son utilisateur. Mettre fin à mes jours… Ce n'est devenu qu'une expression depuis ce jour maudit, où je t'ai vu allongé sans vie dans cette grotte. Depuis que t'es parti, je ne me sens plus vraiment en vie. Donc, c'est parti. L'explosion finale, qui ressemblera à l'explosion qu'à subi mon cœur quand je t'ai vu mort. Si tu étais encore là , tu aurais trouvé cette fin ridicule, pathétique, lamentable. Mais je te l'ai dit. Tu n'aurais jamais du me laisser seul.

Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Je précise que le titre est une chanson, que j'ai écoutée en boucle en écrivant cet one-shot et qui m'a grandement inspiré. J'espère que ça vous a plu, et si vous pouviez me laisser une review, s'il vous plaît *_*

Je rappelle également, que, au cas où vous auriez aimé cette histoire, mais que vous voudriez la voir avec d'autres personnages, je suis à votre écoute ! Les prochains couples seraient Asuma/Kurenai, Pein/Konan, Naruto/ Sakura, Sasuke/Sakura, et avec toujours le même principe : leurs pensées, mises l'une après l'autre. Donc, préparez vos mouchoirs, il y aura encore des tragédies :p


End file.
